


I love you

by MischievousWitch



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousWitch/pseuds/MischievousWitch
Summary: Ratchet’s eldest son, Kaden, finds himself in an unexpected situation with a close friend. Who may be closer than just a friend for the young lombax.
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 3





	I love you

The young bax sat at the edge, bored by the scenery around him. Flopping onto his back, he mulled over the events of the day.

“It’s not like I didn’t think she looked good. She just … Didn’t do anything for me.” He mused, rubbing his legs together unconsciously as he thought of something, or someone else. He closed his eyes, and let his thoughts drift away. 

_ He was in his room, naked on the bed reading when the door creaked open. His ears shot up in excitement as his face lite up at the person who’d come in and shouted eagerly, “Kevlar!” It was his friend. A young cazar who was equally as naked as he was. Kaden gulped as he watched his friend swiftly make his way to him, cupping Kaden’s face as he pulled him in for a warm, tender kiss before indulging the lombax in some sweet talk. _

_ “Hey fluffbutt, I’ve thought about you all day. I’ve missed you.” Kaden eagerly wrapped his arms around Kev, pulling him closer before getting into a sloppy make out session with him. Kaden’s mind swirled with questions as he began to grind his hips against Kevlar’s, and blushed deeply when he realized they were both becoming erect. After a few minutes he pulled away, with nothing but a strand of saliva connecting them.  _

_ “Why does everything feel right when I’m with you? Even … This?!”  _

_ “Kaden, my sweet, what does it matter? It’s just us now. Kaden … Kaden… Kaden wake up!”  _

_ … _

The young bax shot up like a bullet from a gun, before slamming his head into his friend’s. Looking around, it dawned on him it was just another day dream. He glared darkly at the cazar next to him, who smirked shyly at him before resting his back to his and engaging his friend in their typical conversations.

“So, judging from your soldier standing at attention, I take it your date went well this afternoon?” Kaden jumped a little before looking down.

‘ _ Damn it!’  _ He muttered, before resting his tail over his dick that was now trying to escape his pants before explaining. “Ah no actually it went to hell pretty quick. Things got hot between us but I just … couldn’t get it up. Trisha just didn’t do anything for me.” Kev’s ear twitched upon hearing this. Odd, he usually didn’t have a problem with that before. Getting girls wasn’t hard for Kaden, but this was news to him.

“Really? What is this like the tenth girlfriend you’ve had since school started?” Kev didn’t seem to own much of a sense of self awareness as Kaden growled at him. “Heh sorry, I’m not trying to be a jerk. I just think it’s … odd? I mean you were at full mast when I walked up so what was on your mind?” 

How was Kaden supposed to answer that? That he was just causally thinking of having sex with his best friend. He took in a nervous breath, he felt his fingers curling into his palms at the thought of trying to even get it out.  _ I hope this doesn’t fuck anything up.  _ He thought, before taking another breath in through gritted teeth.

Kevlar, worried by his friend’s reactions, turned to face him. “Ka - MMPH!” Kevlar didn’t get to finish his sentence as Kaden planted a kiss on him.  _ Zoni, this feels so much better! This feels like how I’ve always heard it’s supposed to be with a girl but …  _ He paused his thoughts before pulling away. His ears fell as his face turned a bright red. 

“Kev I - Look if you never want to talk to me again, or even forget about what just happened we don’t- Humph?!” Now it was Kaden’s turn to be surprised as Kevlar kissed him. His ears practically stood up on ends as his heart beat out of his chest. Kev pushed Kaden to the ground before letting his hand run down his side. Kaden finally relaxed and gave in, licking his friend’s lips as if to say  _ I want more than this.  _

Kevlar pulled away, with nothing but a tiny string of saliva between them. “Kev?” Kaden asked, trying to catch his breath and wrap his head around what just happened.

“Heh c’mon Kaden, I’ve known you since middle school, and you’ve never had a hard time attracting girls. But you sucked at keeping them for some reason, and now I know, you just like dick.” He placed a hand on Kaden’s chest, pushing him back down gently as he ground his hips against Kaden’s. He purred loudly, enjoying his new found sexual discovery, he tossed his head back and allowed Kevlar to gently take a few nibbles out of his throat. Sucking and licking at the fur and skin on his neck. Kaden lay there, feeling as Kevlar’s hand slid up his shirt and rolled over his chest. 

“I forgot how soft you were, hehe,” Kaden quickly put a pause on what was happening as he looked at his friend confused.

“How did you -“

But Kev interrupted before Kaden could finish. “Remember when we were freshmen in high school? We got dared to jerk each other off in front of a few of our friends?” Kaden chuffed as he rubbed the back of his head before asking, 

“You got a feel didn’t you?” To which Kevlar nodded his head meekly. 

“Yeah, I did. Honestly if it had just been us, I uh uhm would’ve wanted more. Actually, I did want more but -“ Kevlar paused as he watched Kaden strip naked and lay spread eagle in front of him. As if to offer himself up as some sort of sexual sacrifice. Kev gulped, seeing Kaden completely naked, his red cock starting to lipstick against his dusty blonde pelt, was something only both of them had ever only thought about. 

“You wanted more than just to jerk me off that day, right? Go ahead, do whatever it was you wanted to do to me that night.” 

Without any hesitation, Kevlar dove for Kaden’s dick, taking his cock into his mouth. The sensation of his best friend throbbing against the roof of his mouth only made his own pants tighter. The sounds of Kaden’s soft moans and whimpers filled Kevlar’s ears with excitement as he felt his own cock pumping with blood. 

“Damn, I don’t think I’ve gotten so hard since that stunt from freshman year!” Kaden commented as he and Kev pulled back, the young cazar licking his lips and admiring his handy work. Kaden was fully erect, his hot red cock glistening in the sunlight. 

Kevlar scooted close to Kaden, whispering in his ear as he looked at him with soft, hazy, brown eyes. “So, I did better than that slut you slept with last year. I remember how everyone wanted her, even you thought you wanted her. But didn’t you tell me she gave you a blow job and … nothing happened?” Kevlar kissed Kaden again, pressing a hand against his chest before sliding his hand down to cup and play with his balls. Kaden pulled away, smirking at Kev as he licked his lips menacingly.

“That silver tongue of yours did better than hers. Hell, had I known it was  _ that  _ good at debating, I would’ve had you debate my best member a long time ago!” Kaden pulled his friend into another kiss as he felt him jerk his dick off. Cupping his cheeks into his hands before shoving his tongue into Kev’s mouth. More thoughts swirled in the young lombax’s head as he tried to make sense of things. 

_ This feels so right, he feels so right! But why? I don’t understand it, any of it! I just - I just know everything right now feels so good.  _

Between one hand jerking him off and the other going for his ass, Kaden felt like he couldn’t take much more. “Strip, I don’t wanna be the only naked here.” His voice was demanding as he pushed Kevlar onto the ground, not even wasting any time as he began strip Kevlar completely naked. What lay beneath was almost adorable. His almost white under belly meeting with the dark brown that joined the rest of his body, as his pink cock stood straight up. Kaden gently pressed his dick to Kev’s and joked, “Heh looks I even get more sun down there than you do!” The two laughed as Kev pushed him off. Kevlar gently pressed his back into Kaden’s chest before speaking softly, 

“Shut up you jerk, I can’t help that I'm not brave enough to whip my dick out in the bald open sun like you.” Finally, alone and naked with someone he’d had feelings for so long. It all seemed so surreal. But he didn’t wanna question it, just in case it wasn’t real. As he felt Kaden press his cock against his ass, wrapping his arms around his chest to pull him closer he knew this would be an evening he wouldn’t forget. “Hey babe, maybe we take it slow? We don’t exactly have any lube and your spite isn’t gonna be enough to slick up my ass hehe.” 

Kaden nuzzled his head beneath Kevlar’s as he reached for his friend’s dick, gently tugging at it as he spoke. “Okay sweetness, you win. No dicks in asses tonight, but I do wanna better taste of that cock.” He turned Kevlar around, licking his chops as the sight of the tender, glistening piece of flesh. Unsureness quickly overtook him as he gently licked Kev’s dick, he kept this up until his friend caught on. 

He couldn’t help but chuckle at Kaden’s unsureness of what to do. “Too used to pussy huh? Just do like I did, but be mindful of your teeth, okay?” His voice was so warm and gentle, something Kaden always adored about his friend. As he took Kevlar into his mouth and reached down to jerk himself off, he didn’t once take his eyes off of Kev, taking pleasure in watching the young cazar completely melt at the sensation of a hot, wet tongue wrapping around his dick. Licking over his tip Kaden realized that he wasn’t too far off from a climax, as he licked up the precum from the tip of his cock and felt his own spilling out over his hand. 

Kaden moved up to kiss Kevlar again. “It’d be nice if I could feel you inside of me, I want you to cover my ass completely in your hot, sticky cum and mark me as yours.” The young bax purred as he nibbled on his neck. 

“I know, honestly I want to feel your throbbing dick inside of my ass but, I don’t want us to get hurt doing something stupid haha.” Kev pulled Kaden into a kiss, encouraging him to press their cocks against the others. “Although, feeling your throbbing dick against mine is also kinda hot.” He said, scooting close enough for him to be able to take hold of both their dicks and rub them together as they engaged in a sloppy make out session. With each thrust and jerking motion caused the two to grind and attempt to hump wildly against each other, as their tongues fought for dominance against one another. Kaden could’ve sworn his heart was going to explode right there as he pushed his friend to the ground and began grinding his hips against his. 

“Aahhh K-K-Kev, mmmmph!” Was all Kaden could manage, as Kevlar let out a few strangled moans before they both climaxed. Kaden kissed Kevlar one last time before pulling away, panting heavily as he looked down at what lay before him.

Kevlar, his once beautifully white-brown underbelly, now stained with both their cum on his chest. Kaden leaned down to lick it up, keeping his eyes locked with Kevlar’s, who was smiling sheepishly as he watched Kaden lick the cum from his chest and belly. “ _ That  _ was the best sex I’d ever had.” Kaden said, kissing Kevlar as he pulled him into a cuddle.

…

It must’ve been hours now, the pair still lay naked in the same spot and just talked, like nothing had happened. 

“Soooo,” Kev began, as he rolled over and broke the silence, “That was -“

“Hot?” Kaden finished, raising a brow and smirking at him. “It was, and it felt fucking great! Zoni why didn’t we fuck before? We should have -“ Kaden paused, sitting up in excitement only to stop at and look at Kevlar, who was smiling fondly at him, to which he responded with the same smile. He joined his friend back on the ground as he pulled Kevlar close to him, who had slyly reached a hand down and began circling the hole of his sheath. “I really haven’t felt that good since you jerked me off freshman year heh.” Kaden sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing as he let his friend tease his cock.

Kev lay snuggled close as he spoke, “So why didn’t we? Ya know, fuck sooner I mean.” Kaden laid there in silence as he tried to find an answer.

“Honestly? I wanted to, every time I met up with you in the hall and it was just us or us alone in the bathroom, I wanted to pull you aside and have you play with my dick again, I wanted to shove your face between my legs and choke you with my dick until I came but I just … I never knew how to bring it up. I mean what was I supposed to say, ‘Hey Kev! I really enjoyed you jerking me off, could ya do it again and maybe this time let me shove my dick in your mouth too?’ I -“ In the middle of his ramblings, Kevlar had climbed on top of Kaden and kissed him passionately.

Pulling away, Kev spoke, “That would've been hot. Now I’m just mad you never had the balls to do it.” Kaden smiled fondly as he pressed his hand against Kev’s neck before pushing him down for another kiss.

“Well, I’m sorry sweetness. How about tomorrow after gym? The locker rooms usually empty for an hour afterwards, and I’ve been dying to pull you into a stall and fuck you senseless.” Kaden suggested, before they went back to kissing. “I do want know something though babe,” Kaden asked, grinning devilishly as he rubbed the back of Kev’s neck. 

“Uh sure what’s that love?” He asked, confused as to where this was going.

Kaden smirked, “So which cutie are you taking to prom? Cause I got my eyes on this adorable little Cazar, but I’m not sure he’ll go with me?” Kevlar blushed deeply at the question before kissing Kaden again. 

“Of course, Kaden I was .. haha I was actually hoping you’d ask!” 

“Just do me one favor okay Kev?”

“I’ll try, what’s the favor?” 

Kaden pressed his forehead to Kev’s before speaking in a husky tone,  _ ‘Bring a shit ton of lube, I wanna feel that cute cock of yours plug my ass and fill me with cum before the night’s over.’  _

  
  
  



End file.
